LWA Phone Snippets
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Heya, Khazumi here! A bunch of random scenes I type on my phone during free time. Mistakes might be made, coz... It's on my phone, damn. Well, Dianakko, Enjoy?
1. Chapter 1: Which Ride?

**Hello, darlings. Y'know... because I'm busy, and don't own my own PC or laptop, I was thinking, hey, why not waste my free time typing up stuff on my phone? I don't really play games or anything. I just read there.**

 **So, my lovely dears, as I have no access to computers, my breaks can be spent on this snippet series on my phone. Enjoy?**  
 **I'm bored and I've always wanted to try writing actual scenes on my phone instead of just plot lines… So…**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Snippet 1: DianAkko "Which Ride?"**

* * *

Diana Cavendish sighed, rubbing at her temples as she and Akko had been standing in this second-hand, rusty vehicle shop for nearly an hour as the brunette witch was still debating on which mode of transportation they'd use on this 'non-magical, getaway' date, as the girl had put it.

"Akko…" Diana mumbled, shaking her indecisive girlfriend's shoulder as the girl had her eyes shut, brows furrowed, with a hand stroking her chin in seemingly deep contemplation.

Seemingly, because Diana knew Akko wasn't really thinking all too hard about it and simply enjoyed the rubbing motion against her shoulder.

"If we got a bicycle, which one of us would be pedalling, and which one of us would be standing and/or sitting behind? Or should it be front?" Akko hummed, opening her eyes enough to throw an appreciative glance at one bike with a basket.

Maybe they could place their stuff there?

"Obviously I'd be pedalling huh…" Akko murmured, eyeing Diana's strong enough legs, though hers were much more powerful and defined. "Ah! But if it's a motorbike, maybe- wait none of us have a license for that."

She scratched her head, realizing that a lot of vehicles required a license.

"Akko, just why couldn't we have taken our brooms?" Diana huffed, impatient to start their day out. "You can fly one already, can't you?"

"No. Magic." The girl replied, stating her conviction clearly. The blonde sighed, raising her hands in defense and just waited. Again.

"If it were a skateboard… Maybe I could carry Diana in my arms? Or on my back- wait… That's dangerous." The troublemaker could just feel the agreement oozing off Diana.

"Miss, please choose. We have other customers to attend to." The clerk told her, already annoyed by the peppy, impulsive girl that had found her way into their shop.

"Can't you see I'm trying? Not like you're of any help." The man tried to keep calm, though his red, puffed face spoke wonders to Diana who felt she could relate."I've decided!" Akko yelled, literally everyone in the shop cheering, screaming 'Finally!'.

Most raised their brows as Akko approached Diana, placing their bags and picnic basket in her hold, lightly planting a kiss to her nose as if saying sorry. For what? Diana couldn't be bothered to know. She simply pouted.

-And let out such an unladylike sound as she felt herself being hoisted into Akko's arms, bridal style.

"Thanks dude! Bye!"

The brunette dashes out of the shop out of stupefied and now angry people, not being able to catch her.

Diana meanwhile, shocked then annoyed, slapped Akko's shoulder in reprimand, still angry and pouting, something her lover found utterly adorable."Yes, love?" She batted her lashes, now walking a softer pace for both their sakes.

"I thought you were going to get us a vehicle! But what are you doing?" The heiress replied, not giving in to the cutesy look.

"Oh? But haven't you realized you've successfully purchased and have become the proud owner of the Akko-mobile!"

"The what- I don't recall paying for any such thing!" Diana now blushed, from head to toe.

"Oh, but you did, love!" Akko snuck a kiss on Diana's lips, and she felt the blonde witch return it, if only for a moment. "You bought me with your love!"

"…"

"Diana?" Akko felt a bit of dread in the air, immediately needing to right any wrong. "Sorry, if that offended you-"

Her words were stolen by a kiss, so gentle, so soft, so loving, and ever deepening as she gasped, Diana daringly licking her lower lip, asking for permission to which Akko consented, allowing Diana power over her.

Pleased, the heiress bit gently on her darling's lower lip before sucking it gently, kissing it to heal, as Akko let out a pleased moan, sighing blissfully.

Though Diana let out a confused hurt look as Akko tried pulling away.

"S-sorry love." She panted. "Just… My legs might give out." Akko grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Diana was relieved, now giving Akko one last kiss before prompting the girl to put her down.

"Thanks." Akko kissed her collar apologetically before wrapping the heiress in her arms.

"Again."

"Wha-" And another kiss resumed, Akko giving into her girlfriend's desires, also enjoying the affection.

They ended up taking the bus.

Luckily, it was empty.

Poor driver.

"Tch, PDA."

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Yeah... Uhhh. I'm gonna... leave now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss Me Asleep

**Snippet #2: "Kiss me asleep."**

 **A/N: Ok, so there are actually 3 of these already, four soon, the 4** **th** **is from TAWOGfan2000 hahahaha… it'll be out soon but there might be mistakes due to these being written on my phone.**

 **So a lot of fics have Akko carrying Diana… What about vice versa? I'm supposes to nap, but I spent my free hour on this because it was invading my mind.**

 **Reviews?**

 **TAWOGfan2000: gorgeous sexy work? 0/0 Thanks?**

 **Eater eWe: I did not think of realistic possibility… or how I worded it? Wait, for me, Akko stopped before they kissed… Umm….**

 **Sha-tan: I adore when someone calls their significant other "Love" and please do, stick around!**

 **SupeR-san! Hi again! Please do enjoy these~**

 **Syaoran Li Clow: Diana loves Akko, so it's all good. :)**

 **laulink** **LIVE DUDE, LIVE! HERE'S MY CPR FOR YOU. DON'T DIE.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

 **Snippet #2: "Kiss me asleep."**

"Diaaaaannnaaaa~" Akko whined for the fifteenth time, clinging to her fiancée, the woman still busy with last minute paperwork assigned to her, and rather than being able to complete it at a faster pace, Akko was proving to be quite the challenging distraction.

"If you would simply let me finish, I could-"

"No!" Akko responded childishly, running her hands from Diana's sides, up her arms, tickling her neck and entangling them in blonde strands, massaging the heiress scalp. "I can't sleep without youuuuu~" She whispered into Diana's ear, blowing it softly, chancing a nibble before kissing the girl's cheek temptingly.

Diana groaned, relenting for once (which actually translates to every night Akko does this.) and getting out of her seat, leaving her work in the open to continue tomorrow.

"Okay. You have me now." Diana sighed, a fond smile playing on her lips as she opened her arms, beckoning Akko in. "Hug?"

Literally jumping at the opportunity, Akko leaped into Diana's welcoming embrace, careful enough not to tip them over as Diana spun her around, planting kisses on her head.

"Better?"

"Mmhmm." Akko replied drowsily, eyes slowly slipping shut. Diana noticed, giggling and kissing over her lover's eyelids, lifting her into her arms and carrying her off to bed.

"Time to for us to go to bed. I know you have work tomorrow, and start much earlier than me." She told the brunette, laying her on the soft cushions, trapping the smaller girl's body under her own that was supported by her elbows. She did not want to place so much weight on Akko.

"Don't wanna." Akko mumbled, barely surviving the battle of sleep.

"Weren't you trying to get me to rest? Why won't you?"

"I can't!" Akko said indignantly, though she was hardly convincing from her yawns and too frequently blinking eyes.

Diana chuckled, lowering her head to pepper kisses on Akko's neck and collar. "Then how can I help you sleep, love?"

"Hmm…" Akko hummed in thought, hands twirling a lock of the heiress' fluffy hair. "You can just continue doing what you are doing now."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me asleep."

Diana complied, lowering her body, gently laying herself down on Akko's smaller frame, trailing kisses from her collarbone going up, reaching the crown of her head, now tracing Akko's forehead, lowering to her lips.

The brush of pink petals was always like static, Akko would say. The electricity they could produce was pleasant and coursed through her entire being, leaving her warm with comfort, but hot with desire.

Diana ran her tongue along Akko's lip expertly, infiltrating her cavern, tongues dancing sensually, rather than battling for dominance.

They parted for a breath of fresh air, before diving back in, divulging their senses into this moment.

"Diana. Diana, Diana… My love… More." Akko moaned, sleep slipping from her eyes. She clawed at the blonde's back, wanting to bring her impossibly closer still.

How could the Cavendish refuse such an emotional request?

"Your wish is my command."

Diana located her fiancée's pulse, sucking on the spot gently before kissing it, running her fingers over the fluttering beat.

"I love you… So, so much."

"I love you… Much, much more."

Diana started another kiss, less frenzied and aggressive. It was gentler, softer, longer and much more sensual as her hands glided along Akko's body.

"More…" Akko begged, pulling Diana back in after she parted, needing air in her lungs.

She loved kissing Akko. It was always a new type of variation, each kiss. Hot, frenzied, warm, free, wild. Sometimes combinations of those feelings as well. Loving, comforting, gentle, sensual… Rough, careful, hard, soft, fleeting, deep. A wide variety.

But as much as she adored her future wife and her wonderful, wonderful lips, she also knew they needed sleep.

So as much as she regretted doing so, she pulled away.

"Love?"

"That's enough, Akko." She murmured to the girl, proximity still close as their lips brushed at every word.

"But-! I can't sleep yet!" Akko whined, hugging Diana by the waist, gluing their bodies together.

Diana lifted herself, arms going under Akko's back to flip them over as the other witch now hovered over her.

Diana brushed the tussled strands from their make out session, fixing them up. "I doubt we could sleep anyway, with that kind of intensity."

Akko seemed to think about it, before sighing, nodding in agreement as she lay her head on Diana's chest.

"I still want you to kiss me asleep."

Diana squealed, giving Akko a tight squeeze, rolling them around from the sheer adorableness displayed.

She kissed at Akko's head this time, asking, "Will this be enough?"

The response was a lift of the brunette's head, the girl pointing to her lips, Diana chuckling.

"This will be the last one."

It was long enough, less intense, but Akko seemed satisfied with that, now resting fully against Diana.

"I'll forgive you this time. Night, Love."

Diana laughed so many times already, kissing any part of Akko's body she could reach.

She magically switched off the lights, appreciating a silver gleam that reflected the moon's light.

Kissing Akko's hand, then ring finger good night, a thought popped into her head.

"I wonder… If this is how it is now, what about when we finally get married?" Diana mused, planting another kiss on Akko's lips, the girl lifting her head, before trailing kisses along her forehead.

Akko grinned, sleepy as she was, silly looking and droopy-eyed.

To her, the answer was obvious and Diana would have to agree.

"It's going to be so much better."

 **A/N: SO I am ecstatic to announce that someone actually did fanart for this… and I'm crying! I'll try asking for their permission to share it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's My Noodle Cup?

**LWA Phone Snippet #3 : "Where's my noodle cup?"**

 **First of all,** **akilice** **hope you don't mind me using your family AU for this snippet?  
Now, first time writing Charoix in my ENTIRE stay at lwa fandom. So I might not get it right. Meh, I'll try.**

 **Sorry for the delay and thank you to Syaoran Li Clow and UrFan for reviewing!**

 **This one is a short Chariox. The first one I've written... and actually i'm done with chapter 4. It will be here soon. But rn I'm busy so...**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Snippet #3 : "Where's my noodle cup?"**

"Noodles, noodles, noodles~ Genius Croix wants noodles, wants noodles, wants noodles! Genius Croix wants noodles to secretlyfeedittoherdaughter,againstherbelovedwife'swishes, AK-KO!"

The tune of "Mary had a little lamb" parodied into the worst one yet had resounded within the Meridies home as a middle-aged woman came home from work, in search of her guilty pleasures.

Reaching her paradise isle, A.K.A the kitchen, Croix reached for her private ramen cabinet where her favorite noodle cup in which she ate noodles on special occasions, was located.

"I'm back for you, my sweet, salty darling~" Croix sang, opening the holy wooden doors before screeching in pure despair. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

The sound was so ear-splitting, and it could even shake up their whole house, that Chariot panicked, coming into the room, having just woken up from a long nap that afternoon, not noticing Croix coming home.

She had a long day, she didn't need any more negative additions.

"Croix? Honey, what's wrong?!" She got into an odd fighting stance, groggy and trying to shake the sleep from her system. Maybe their was an intruder, a burglar.

At the sight of her homely wife, Croix immediately burst into tears. "Chaaarriiioooottttt…" She whined, holding her arms out like a child needing to be carried.

Chariot relaxed a bit, seeing no other presence aside from her wife's, and the open noodle cabinet, piecing it together as Croix running out of her stash again.

She sighed, running a hand through her luscious locks before taking her baby wife into her arms.

"What's wrong this time, dear?" She cooed, running her hands through the shorter hair. "Run out, again?" She asked, kissing the crown of the purplette's head.

At the shaking of the head, the former performer felt confused. Usually, these pathetic whines pointed to no ramen, and Chariot had long before associated these events with one another.  
"What- then… Why are you crying?" She asked skeptically.

"oodle… Up… Dle… p" Croix murmured, still sobbing.

"What? Say it clearly!"

"MY NOODLE CUP HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

"…"

Croix immediately felt nervous, cold sweat running down her brow at Chariot's blank stare. She may or may not have gotten herself into trouble.

"Baby? Are you… Are you ok?" She tried, fearful.

Her wife continued to stare at her blankly, before wearing the gentlest of smiles.

"Char-bear?" The name came out in a squeak, Croix visibly shrinking. "Mama Ursula~"

"Your noodle cup…" Chariot finally spoke, Croix perking up straightaway, nodding like a puppy.

"Th-that's right! My precious, beloved noodle cup-" She tried getting Chariot on her side, but was cut off.

"I. Don't. Care." The redhead smiled so sickeningly sweet, Croix felt doomed. "Personally, I think it's a good omen."

The absolute, genuine cheer on Chariot's face scared the modern woman, who could only nod sorrowfully.

"I'm going back to bed. I ordered Chinese because I'm tired."

Then the room door clicked shut.

"But Babbyyyyyy… Noodles…"

* * *

Later that night, Croix cried again, but this time it was out of pure joy.

Her precious Angel of a daughter…

Her other baby, Akko, age five, had somehow managed to accidentally break Croix's special noodle cup, but with her tiny bits of saving allowance, bought a brand new one with her mama's favorite brand printed on it just this afternoon, accompanied by 'Auntie Marjie' (Marjolaine) who had found the little brown poppet wandering the town streets alone.

Ursula had scolded the girl, but then showered her with kisses for coming home safely.

Also, Akko bought her Momma chocolate and flowers. (Bribery, possibly)

"Akkkooooooo~"

They had the best little angel in the universe.

;)

* * *

 **A/N: You should know I had to sing it in my head to get the timing right.  
I SUCK AT CHARIOX, OKAY?! I'M SORRY.**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


	4. Chapter 4: Heal Me, Love

**Phone Snippets #4: "Heal me, Love"**

* * *

 **Snippet #4: "Heal Me, Love"**

 **TAWOGfan2000: Akko broke her leg and is in the infirmary. I ADORE this idea. This stuff is the kind I bury myself into.**

 **laulink DianAkko healing. I hope you got some too. XD**

 **Btw, thanks silverteresa alexdadawg xswordeyesx theniceacefriend and mrs-kagari for reblogging these too ^~^ And a whole lot of other people that I can't mention. I'd like to meantion you all, but I wrote it in pencil really bad and an't read the rest XD. But I know who you guys are and I'm so happy ^-^ Thanks for supporting this XD**

 **Oh and blookity-bloke coz you wanna read this?**

 **Longest snippet.**

 **OOC warning**

 **Enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi  
** *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"AKKO!"

Diana ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring for the rules for once in her life, which was a great shock to many as she was Diana.

The Diana Cavendish.

Finneran, who had been walking the halls at the same time, stood with mouth agape, blinking in disbelief, wondering if all that was a dream.

And no one could really recover fast enough to scold Diana for breaking these rules, and she wouldn't have listened either way.

Because no matter what, she needed to reach Akko. Why?

"I didn't catch her."

Luna Nova Academy. Four years dedicated to intense magical improvement. In the first two years, it was chock full of basics and lectures. The fourth year was for focusing on a chosen specialization. But the third year…

The third year of Luna Nova had a requirement under the rule of 'Application'. Students should apply all that they learned in their studies and do so through assigned missions.

Of course, it was a given that these missions be done by team, thus Diana had been separated from her dunce-like lover for the time being.

Sure she had been worried at first, especially after hearing the girl's team had, by some odd stroke of fate, been assigned one of the worst missions, recovering the poisoned feathers of a cockatrice found in the Arcturus forest. Diana clearly did not like the arrangement, but Akko had insisted she'd be fine, even joking about it, telling Diana that she and her team had already done such a thing, just as they entered the academy, possibly the reason for their assignment.

Besides, Sucy was an expert on all things poison and was very capable in magic. Lotte would be there as well. The level-headed voice of reason. And Diana consented because she had faith in all of them.

However, a week later, the day for all teams to return from their assignments, Diana had found it hard to locate any of the red team members, which was puzzling as their leader alone could create such ruckus to be noticed.

But now… It was strangely tranquil.

The blonde approached the arrival staff, inquiring of the returnees, but among the names on the checklist, the red team's box had yet to have a tick.

She frowned, concern ever growing…

-Then she heard her name in a strained, frantic voice.

"D-Diana!"

"Lotte? Sucy?" They had grown close enough to address each other by name.

Diana caught the teary-eyed girl, trying to soothe her enough to tell her what was wrong, and also…

"Where is Akko?" Diana said, more worried than ever, still not spotting her girlfriend.

Her stomach churned as Sucy looked away, Lotte grim as she tried to muster enough strength to speak.

"In-infirmary… It…. Was.. It chased us. I fell… She saved me and…" Lotte cried again, shaken up.

The next words made Diana's heart imitate the action of her girlfriend.

It dropped.

The door swung open, Diana rushing through every curtained section of the clinic, flipping the silk cloths aside in search of her brunette love. Reaching the last one, she stood there by the window, sweaty and panting.

There, lying on her back, groaning and covered in bandaged scratches- and scratches exposed, was Akko in all her battered glory.

At the sound of heavy breaths, and a yell of her name, Akko brightened up and forgot all her pain at seeing Diana, and couldn't help but grin sheepishly, joking about her failure, falling like before, and laughing as she pointed at her freshly bandaged leg being placed in a cast by the nurse who was just leaving, clicking her tongue at the piece of work.

"Pretty Stupid, huh?" The brunette chuckled mirthless.

Before she could react, the heiress had thrown herself onto her girlfriend, crying tears of relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright! " Diana wrapped her arms around Akko, squeezing tight.

"Di-Diana, I'm fine!" The girl said in slowly disappearing surprise, patting the heiress back. "Really, I am!" She reassured with a small laugh.

Diana pulled away shortly after, maybe realizing that she had just thrown her entire weight on the injured Atsuko Kagari.

"Are you absolutely certain you are alright ? I know I just said it, but you aren't in any pain are you?" She inquired, more calmly this time around.

Akko sighed fondly before nodding, smiling widely, crinkles by her eyes. "YES, Diana. I am perfectly fine."

The heiress didn't seem the least bit convinced, moreso as by simply sitting on the bed and shifting Akko's position the smallest inch, the girl immediately winced as the weight moved her hurt lower body.

"Ngh- No-! D-don't say sorry!" Akko noticed the way Diana's eyes widened as she sat down and sprung back up to her feet, seeing the pained look on Akko's face, mouth forming in apology. "S-sit back down." The brunette tried to get out with less of a grunt that held back her breath as she tried to hide her pain.

"I am so sorry." Diana spoke wearily, stepping closer to Akko's face as she caressed her cheek, too scared to sit again.

"Like I said, don't be." Akko smiled reassuringly, grasping Diana's wrist as she shifted for some space for Diana, and the heiress wanted to protest against Akko's movements if it weren't for the finger on her lips shushing her. "Sit." Her girlfriend commanded, patting the spot next to her.

With no other choice, Diana complied. The pair stayed that way in silence for so long, they felt time to be unmoving.

"What… Happened, exactly?" Diana asked after a while, wanting to know the full tale of how the brunette ended up in such a state.

Akko tried sitting up, making little sounds of struggle and Diana grimaced as Akko was taking far too long simply doing such an easy task.

"Sorry for the wait." She said, now turning to the concerned blonde. "Would you prefer the child-safe version or the graphic one?" The troublesome witch asked, still jesting all the way despite the air of seriousness her counterpart donned.

"Akko…" Her voice held warning, and the aforementioned sighed, relenting.

"Alright, alright." She looked down, searching for Diana's hands to play with them as she told her story; a way to hopefully keep them BOTH calm and the heiress certainly appreciated the gesture, nodding for her girlfriend to continue."So… The three of us were finally deployed and we managed to get to Arcturus forest just fine." Akko began relaying her tale. "Sucy somehow did some weird call, and BAM! Cockatrice outta nowhere trying to nip at us."

The brunette turned to her companion, checking for any signs of lingering resent or worry, but was glad to see Diana listening intently, trying to understand everything.

"We tried doing what we did last time it happened. I acted as bait while leading it to a mandrake to trap it while Lotte and Sucy grabbed the feather. The plan was working pretty good…" Akko trailed off, recalling events she might not have wanted to. "Sucy packed the feather away and we were just gonna head back early. Like, just second day into mission early."

"Then?"

"But then, the chicken-dragon escaped and Lotte didn't see it trying to get her… So it managed to snag her broom and she fell. And…" Akko scratched the back of her neck. "I tried to save her, but when I tossed her to Sucy, that thing snapped at me and I lost my balance and just…. Whoosh, splat."

Diana knew Akko worded it that way so as to not worry her, but it did not help at all. It only enlightened her already fearful mind.

"Before you ask, It all happened so fast I didn't get the timing right to cast any spell. It was pretty late when I managed to start. Sucy was too busy trying to catch Lotte so she saw me late too. It's not their fault. More likely, it's mine, but really, no one is hurt and I'm glad."

"NO one? Akko! Look at you!"

Akko tried to explain more. "Lotte did first aid, and we got back three days earlier cause I made travel longer, so the nurse tried to patched me up. I'm fine already, really. Maybe kinda sore… And…" The brunette actually looked melancholic for a moment. "My leg's just… Getting there."

That sad voice grew a lump in the heiress throat, and somehow she knew Akko's broken leg hurt more than just physically.

Diana freed a hand, looking down and rubbed the limb, drawing circles on the knee with a sad smile. "Sorry."

"For what?" Akko asked, laughing the slightest bit. "You didn't do anything, Diana."

"Exactly. I did not do anything."

The way Diana said it worried Akko so much. She was troubled quite often because of the mischievous witch, but Akko was trying to change that. But right now, Diana's gloom was enshrouding her for a reason Akko could not comprehend.

So, she asked.

"Diana, Love…" Akko cupped the face of the blonde, willing her to speak to her not only with her mouth, but with her eyes and whole body. "Look at me. Hey. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Diana only looked sadder and Akko could have been the one to cry for her, if only to lessen her sorrow by letting it out. The brunette did not feel her pain, but Diana's as the heiress felt her own.

"I regret not being there to catch you this time around." The heiress finally admitted, eyes not able to look into Akko's for much longer.

Akko looked at the resentful state of the Love of her life, patting her on the head before kissing the spot.

"It can't be helped, can it?" She smoothed out the rebellious hair strands on Diana's head brought on by all that earlier running.

Diana no longer replied, simply allowing Akko to spoil her a bit, relaxing significantly.

By accident her hand went to Akko's leg and as her body lost tension, she placed weight on the injured leg, immediately retracting her hand as Akko hissed in pain.

"Akko! I… I apologize. It wasn't my intention-"

"It…s… Hah… Fine." The patient desperately tried to put on a smile, but all she wore was a pained grimace. She hated how she was far too sensitive. A little mass and hurt would jolt up her system. She didn't like it. Immovable and weak. And now Diana…

"I… I apologize." The heiress was close to tears as Akko had her eyes deeply shut, trying to breathe out the pain slowly.

"It was an… Accident. Fine…" Akko got out through gritted teeth. Diana still couldn't accept it, but she knew their were better ways to resolve this than with arguing with Akko.

"Let me at least heal you myself." "That way I can rest assured that you are perfectly fine and patched up." She said. "And I can make up for what happened. I know you are far from healed properly."

Akko laughed at the statement, feeling as though she were recovering already. "It's like you're saying you don't trust the nurse."

"I don't." Diana replied bluntly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she begins her healing.

Akko spluttered. The answer was that surprising.

"At least, when it comes to you." Diana inserted, a light pink dusting her features in a blush. "Honestly, the woman always sends you away indifferently."

Akko smiled at the concern, warm and bubbly inside as she was now giggling, the magic flowing pleasantly through her battered system. "Well, with how often I'm here, why not?"

"A forty-one degree fever, accompanied by a migraine and vomiting." Diana growled, recalling a particularly bad incident. "And all she did was send you off with tea and cold medicine?!"

"She must have been busy. Relax, Love." Akko chuckled, leaning over to plant kisses along Diana's jawline as she pulled her lover into her lap despite the taller girl's protests.

"Akko, your leg-""Wasn't that all I needed to get over the fever?" Akko asked as Diana shifted her body off Akko's leg, opting to sit beside her instead in close proximity.

"No. Absolutely not! You need care, help, affection. You need-"

"You?"

Diana froze for a while, mind ticking in thought until red exploded all over her face, ears and neck.

"Wh-what-?!"

"I mean… You are my 'Love', after all." Akko chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Diana. Happiness was consuming her and she would believe that part of it was just Diana being a magical existence in her life. "I love you~"

It wasn't intentional, but Diana's hand moved to slap Akko's shoulder out of embarrassment, gasping as she realized it.

"O-ow.. You sure have a lot of strength." Akko joked, eye closing.

"S-sorry!" The heiress rubbed the spot soothingly, casting a minor healing spell there before placing a kiss on the affected area. Akko hummed, pleased. An idea entered her head.

"You know…"

"What is it?" Diana asked, now focusing on Akko's little scratches and bruises as she would get back to the broken leg later. Bones were hard to heal no matter the magic.

"There's something you do that seems more effective than your healing spells." Akko wagged her brows, grinning as she loved her idea."Huh? What could possibly be more-" Diana was confused, after all, the Cavendish lineage had the best repertoire of healing spells available.

"Your kisses alone make me feel sooooooo much better."

Diana's whole body, this time, was covered in a blush. For a few moments her jaw hung slack, but then she took back her composure, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she stopped her spell a moment, leaning forward.

"I see." She looks away for a moment, thinking, before cupping the back of Akko's head, fingers massaging it lovingly. "Then I have no choice but to utilize that skill, yes?" She smiled as her lover mirrored her actions.

"Yes." Akko grinned, unabashedly. "I love you, doctor~!"

"Don't call me that." Diana said, stopping mere inches from Akko's lips. "I love you more."

"Is that a challenge?" Akko chuckled, brow raised.

"No." Diana leaned the last bit forward, gently bumping their heads together, noses nuzzling, lips lightly brushing. "It's a fact."

Akko grinned, leaning in first to claim those soft lips. "That, it is."

And they shared one of many healing kisses for the day.

OMAKE:

Akko groaned as her legs ached from the strain and weight she put on them sitting up and when she insisted Diana sit in her lap earlier, even if they were feeling way better than before.

"I'd say I told you so, but I love you for that." Diana sighed, shaking her head before giggling. "It serves as consequence and warning for your next mission." The heiress rubbed the sore muscles, a new healing spell at her fingertips. "I hope this was a good lesson."

"And what would I even learn? Be careful? Practice my skills more?" Akko scoffed good-naturedly as Diana sent her a loving smile, shaking her head no.

"You should learn to take me along with you."

And Akko died a little inside from the cuteness.

 **A/N: Too LONG! XD Welp... reblog? Hahahahaa... tell me how it is!**


End file.
